Memoirs Of A Hero
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Ok this is Tears Among The Rain I just renamed it. From this point on the first chapter will be called: Tears Among The Rain! Please RxR! ON HIATUS!
1. Tears Among The Rain

**Tears Among The Rain**

_By: MyHeroRaven_

**Chapter 1:**

The school bell rings as kids scurry out from their burrows of knowledge, or for some, stupidity. All I hear is rumors and stories about the boy that got suspended for telling off a teacher, and the girl that tripped in the lunch room. That is all high school really is. Rumors. Rumors and tears. They are one in the same. Rumors cause tears because when one spreads a rumor (or if they spread it right) then they are talking about another person. So rumors cause tears. And, tears cause rumors. Once a rumor is started, and it gets around then the person that was affected by the rumor is usually upset... so they spread a rumor about the person that spread a rumor about them. In the end we are only destroying ourselves with lies, deceit, and hate. What good can come from it? I wonder as I make my way from journalism to my locker. I always get shoved, and today is no different. "Nothing," I say out loud as I get shoved to the floor. People laugh like it is amusing to watch a person bang their head into the dirty old lockers. It isn't funny. It's cruel.

'Well' I think. 'At least the locker I hit my head against is my own.' Looking down I turn the lock's dial to the correct numbers... or what I thought were the correct numbers. I got it wrong twice... today just wasn't my day. Actually scratch that this week just wasn't my week. Everyday the same thing. I get up. Take my medicine (ADHD... it is so bothersome), Walk to school, talk to people, go to class, sleep in class, eat lunch, sing, write, walk home, do my homework, visit Fanfiction, YouTube, and Myspace, possibly eat dinner, and then go to bed. Then guess what? Tomorrow I get to start the whole exciting thing over again.

'Well, at least today was a little different.' I thought as I inserted my I pod headphones into my ears. I slowly got up and made my way to the front doors of the school. Leaving this prison that kept my imagination (or whatever is left of it) in chains and bound. People say that learning is fun, and that it stimulates the imagination. I would have to disagree. Now, I am not saying that I don't learn. Oh I learned alright. Though, the knowledge I gain is nothing that will help me ace my test in chemistry or understand the nation's economy enough to have a valid conversation with my history teacher. No. The knowledge I learn is that the world is killing itself. Very slowly, and that in a few years there will be nothing left. I see it in the eyes of my teachers, parents, and my friends. It is pain. It is agony, and it is hurt. I see the knowledge. But, more importantly I feel the knowledge as it slowly slips down my cheek and pauses for a moment before falling from my chin to mix with the stead down pour of rain that I had made my way into.

A wise man once said tears help us to feel better, and they help others to see our pain. Some wise man. When my tears come people love it. They want to cause more to fall. They drag me down into the dirt. Then my friends pull me out only to be dragged back down again. However, my friends do not see my tears. Even though I shed them very often. You may ask, "Well how can that be?" Simple. You can't see tears when they are falling among the rain.

**End Chapter**


	2. Lost Pianos and Gained Enemies

**Memoirs Of A Hero**

**Chapter 2 Lost Pianos and Gained Enemies:**

**A/N: READ the WHOLE thing before you judge. It gets deeper towards the end. Oh and this story is based off of true facts and events that are going on in my life right now… only I renamed the characters so I don't anger any of my friends. **

"I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU!" She screamed in my face. I was now crying. Big fat tears jogging down my cheeks. 'Why was she doing this to me?' I wondered. 'I did nothing wrong.'

My friend, well X friend, had just yelled at me in front of everyone. She told me that we were over. She couldn't handle all my issues and that she wanted out. I was scared… she had never yelled at me before. I wanted to vanish. I wanted my tears to consume me and just make me disappear. It hurt so much to feel her hatred. It was strong. How long had she really hated me? What did I do wrong? Breathe? Live? Survive? Was there ANYTHING that she liked about me?

I doubt it.

But, there is more to this than meets the eye… and mind for that matter. We had just gotten back from a weekend trip with the school choir. We did really well; Superior rating. Well on the trip she had told me that she was going to break up with her boyfriend when Monday came around.

Now let me get one thing clear… I never EVER said to Sam: Your girl friend is going to dump you. NEVER! We were on the bus and I was trying to sleep… yeah wasn't working out for me since EVERYONE has to act like they are 4 instead of a bunch of teenagers. So anyway I was trying to sleep but the conversation with Mary kept stabbing my brain until I thought I would scream.

_"So what's up Mary?" I asked as I walked up to her. We were almost ready to perform in the Choral Competition but a bunch of us had to go to the bathroom. _

_She had this look on her face… like someone just shot your puppy only you kept thinking hmmm I'm losing a dog but gaining a profit; No more buying dog food. It was kinda terrible. So I asked what was wrong and she told me that she was thinking about breaking up with Sam after the trip. I asked her why and she gave me a multitude of answers. Like for instance: communication issues and to much touching and shit. But, not like abusive touching… no. Sam just liked to hug her a lot and she didn't like that. Hmmm how dare her BOYFRIEND hug her? What a crime. _

I was not happy about them breaking up because they had only been dating for 4 months. That is not nearly enough time to make assumptions about a person. But, that's not the point. The point is that on the bus Sam asked me what was going on. He also told me not to lie. I don't lie… or at least I try to avoid it when I can. So I told him about Mary and how she was going to break up with him. Needless to say he wasn't pleased. Well, not with Mary and his self. But, kinda with me because I was honest and I was being a good friend.

Then one of my friends overheard and told Mary. Well let's just say that that trip was just so… dandy! No really it sucked.

Then it is like Elementary school all over again. 'Oh my god you betrayed me. How could you? I hate you! You're not my friend anymore!' I don't get it. She was going to break up with him eventually so what difference did it make if I told him.

Well now I am broken inside… literally. It really hurts because Mary was a real friend. My only friend that got me a present on my birthday. The only friend that stood up for me. The only friend that I really trusted… well one of the only friends that I really trusted. But, now… now that friendship is gone.

Now I am here listening to her scream at me.

"I HATE YOU! YOU WERE NEVER MY FRIEND! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! COURTNEY… YOU LIAR YOU TERRIBLE PERSON I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

For a second my whole world sounded like a child banging all the wrong notes on a piano at once. It is confusing and it doesn't sound too good. However unlike the child that will get better at the piano in the years to come my life won't. I have lost a true friend. Gained an enemy. And started a war with my school. Well at least school will be like the piano I have come to love. Exciting and different. Only, the notes are all wrong. Just like me. I am wrong like the broken piano that lay abandoned in my heart. I can't hear the music; I can't play the music anymore… because I am broken.


End file.
